Soldat
by Unsocialien
Summary: Les soldats sont avant tout des hommes, mais ils peuvent aussi devenir des héros.


Ceci est un one-shot, en trois parties distinctes ; la Marine en principal acteur.

* * *

MARINE, KAIGUN, 海軍

 _Occupation :_ Protection du monde connu et des habitants contre pirates et hors-la-loi.

 _Tant que nous existerons, jamais la Justice de ce monde ne tombera._ ~Sengoku

* * *

 _Aux armes, petits soldats_

La pluie bat le pont. Les éclairs jaillissent au travers les nuages, illuminent un court instant l'océan déchaîné. Les cordages hurlent et les poulies grincent tandis que le vent gifle les marines qui s'affairent sur le pont, abaissant les voiles, habitués à la houle, ignorant la bascule du navire de guerre. Ils obéissent méticuleusement aux aboiements de leur commandant, un homme dur et froid, arborant une profonde cicatrice contre son profil gauche qui se creuse encore lorsque les javelots de lumière écorchent le ciel. Porté par la tempête, le navire bondit sur les vagues et un soldat se retient contre le bastingage, les bras puissants de la mer l'attirant à elle. Inspirant, le sang pulsant contre ses tempes, il jette un regard à l'île noire flottant sur les eaux sombres et bouillonnantes. Ils sont un peu plus d'une centaine de soldats, prêts à débarquer sur cette île que les pirates, ces meurtriers, ces voleurs, ces hors-la-loi ont pris, réduisant à l'esclavage les habitants depuis trop longtemps. Ils foulent sans la moindre gêne une terre, autrefois de paix et d'abondance, maintenant recouverte de leur pisse et de leurs immondices.  
L'heure de la Justice bourdonne dans la tête des soldats comme les barques glissent contre le sable de la plage sous la pluie battante. Les pirates doivent payer leur crime.

 _L'esprit d'un homme_

Les lumières de la ville tâchée forment un halo doré, découpé dans la pluie. Les bottes martèlent la chaussée trempée, comme les soldats envahissent les rues. Les casquettes trempées ne protègent plus des trombes d'eau qui jaillissent des gouttières rouillées. Les chemises blanches et bleues collent à la peau et les mains glacées du vent viennent caresser les hommes, sueur au front et souffle court. Lorsque, comme un seul être, ils s'immobilisent, des éclats de rire surgissent au travers la tourmente du vent, de la pluie et des échos rauques de l'orage. Ce tapage barbare provenant tout droit d'une large bâtisse en pierre et en bois fait frissonner les marines. « La Justice triomphera. » Des paroles répétées par l'espoir fragile.  
Un homme, arme en main, immobile, attend les ordres, inspirant et expirant lentement, tentant de calmer son tremblement. Mâchoire serrée, il relève la tête vers la bâtisse qui, soudain, s'est tut. Un frisson remonte le long de son dos, jusqu'à sa nuque. Ses muscles se crispent, quand il lui semble déceler un coup de feu résonner au même moment où un éclair jaillit des nuages, suivant le roulement du tonnerre. Un mouvement, involontaire, lent, si lent. Et c'est le corps sans vie d'un homme de la Justice qui s'écroule contre le pavé souillé. Pas le temps de réfléchir, le marine pointe son canon vers les fenêtres de la taverne. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine, si fort, si brute, qu'il craint de ne toucher sa cible, souriante, derrière le carreau. Mais sitôt son doigt libère la balle, celle-ci traverse déjà le verre, puis un front couvert de sueur. Et soudain, comme si cet acte sonnait le début de la bataille, les balles fusent de tous côtés, traversent les chairs et les os. Le marine, quant à lui, gagner par l'excitation, ne cesse plus de viser le front de ses bâtards, ces fumiers sales et égoïstes. Mais brusquement, un éclat et c'est le noir. Quand enfin, il rouvre les yeux, des hurlements résonnent autour de lui, tandis qu'il tente de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se produire. Les oreilles sifflantes, il se redresse, et découvre les cadavres de ses compagnons, réduits en charpie, des morceaux de viande sanglants. Les survivants, mâchoire serrée, yeux exorbités, sueur et pluie dégoulinant de leur front plissé d'appréhension, tentent de reprendre leur esprit alors que les pirates continuent de les prendre pour cible. Maîtrisant son haut-le-cœur, le marine ramasse son fusil, étourdi. Une douleur fulgurante s'empare alors de son bras et de son torse. Baissant les yeux, il découvre, angoissé, sa chemise collée contre sa peau caramélisée, dégoulinante de chairs poisseuses et de sang chaud. La douleur effroyable fait réclamer du repos, mais il se lève plutôt, grimaçant de douleur, et hurle à ses compagnons de se replier.  
Comme des moutons effrayés par la horde de loups, les marines fuient entre les bâtisses, rejoignant les rangs moins avancés. Poussés par la force de détermination du soldat blessé, les marines portent leur espoir sur lui ; ils survivront. Le vaillant guerrier s'immobilise soudain, découvrant, en contrebas, le carnage. Des têtes, aux grimaces surréalistes et effrayantes, dominent le port, embrochées sur des lances. Une large cicatrice béante sur l'un de ces visages morts, attirent le regard : l'homme froid et dur qu'était le commandant, n'est plus. Moins d'une centaine d'hommes, de soldats, ont perdu leur chef.  
Le marine remarque alors que l'orage s'est calmé et qu'il ne reste que la pluie, qui continue de tomber. Faut-il abandonner ? Les loups encerclent les petits moutons blancs tâchés de sang. Sauf que les loups auraient été repus, eux, à présent. Eux, ne sont que de cruels êtres, attentif aux hurlements de souffrance dont ils se délectent. Ils aiment l'odeur du sang chaud. Ils aiment sentir la lame trancher les chairs et entendre le râle d'agonie résonner. « La Justice est-elle une forme de vengeance ? »  
Le marine, ignorant ses chairs à vif, sent le sang frapper ses tempes. Tous ses muscles se contractent alors violemment et ses yeux reflètent la tempête d'un océan. Et ses poings, serrés, gantés de violence, viennent à toucher, les uns après les autres, ces raclures de la société. « La Justice appartient au vainqueur. » Quand les loups ne bougent plus, le marine s'immobilise, souffle court, veines saillantes et poings dégoulinants du liquide encore chaud. La pluie s'est arrêtée. Les soldats l'observent, presqu'effrayés par une telle puissance d'esprit combatif. Ce n'est plus un soldat, c'est un homme. « Une ère, où seuls les plus forts survivent. »

 _La mort a teinté les océans de pourpre_

Les casquettes de la Justice descendent sur le port, armes en main et mâchoire serrée. Ne reste que leur devoir dans leur crâne bouillonnant. La Marine doit sortir vainqueur. Ils sortiront vainqueur. Plus les démons choient et plus les anges se ternissent. Les premiers affluent et les seconds s'amenuisent. Les organes luisants s'éparpillent sur le sol. La viande fraîche frappe le pavé qui change de couleur.  
Et l'homme, le nouveau berger de ces moutons égarés, aveuglé par la vengeance et la mort, ignorant les projectiles traversant ses chairs, continu de frapper et de tuer. Cette présence ignoble, répugnante, âcre envahit l'espace à chaque instant. Il le ressent. Il sait où jeter sa haine. Il sait où défouler sa force. Le sang éclabousse son visage et son regard se couvre de vermeille. Sauf qu'à cet instant, ce n'est plus le sang de ses ennemis. L'homme est touché et un hurlement rauque vient irriter le fond de sa gorge. La fatigue s'est insinuée, trop forte. Pourtant, la force du dernier espoir parvint à le maintenir encore debout, pour un dernier mouvement. « La Justice appartient au vainqueur ; alors sortez vainqueur ! » Son poing, levé vers le ciel immobilise un court instant ses compagnons.

Sur les vagues, dans le lointain, des éclats paraissent se multiplier. L'astre du jour, puissant, se lève sous la pluie fine. Une cinquantaine de casquettes bleues tâchées de rouge, immobiles sur le pont d'un navire abîmé, patientent pour les renforts. Les vagues sont rouges. Le sang, glissant sur les pavés dans les égouts, poussé par la pluie, vient teindre la mer, le sable de la plage, de pourpre. La coque du navire, devenu rosée n'est qu'un énième avertissement à tous ces hommes sans foi ni loi. La Marine a gagné. Et ce ne sera pas sa dernière victoire. Le dirigeant, celui qui a su redonner courage et espoir, lui, ne quitte pas le ciel des yeux. Ses lèvres entrouvertes ne bougent pas. Sa poitrine brûlée, transpercée, ne se soulève plus. Ses mains, tâchées, posées sur le bois mouillé, ne recherchent plus d'armes. Tout son corps ne frémit plus ni de froid ni de souffrance. Les hommes, terrifiés par la mort de leurs compagnons, se doivent de supporter aussi la mort d'un héros.


End file.
